Christmas Scenes
by C.Queen
Summary: Just some brief glimpses of post Christmas fun for my fav New Generation couples from cookie making to sledding. Includes RW/SD, HW/AD, DW/CW, LW/RG, AD/GG, and SM/AP.


Disclaimer: As always we'll own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in.

Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Coming New Year!

Christmas Scenes

Sev and Rose, Alexei and Hugo

Walking up the thankfully well shoveled path that led to the Weasley house Alexei Dolohov and Sev Daimon spoke very little to each other since neither was the type to chat and cousins or not they'd only come to the two storey brick house in front of them to visit their respective Weasley. They'd escaped their mutual relatives earlier, and who could blame them, and had both decided to come here without consulting the other as to their plans. That they had apparated out of their grandfather's house at nearly exactly the same time was just one of those odd twists of fate they didn't appreciate and wished hadn't happened.

Stepping onto the porch Sev reached the front door first, his much longer legs giving him the advantage as he rang the doorbell and waited for it to be answered, shooting his shorter cousin a look that warned of dire consequences if Alexei did anything to upset the owners of the home, who Sev was determined would one day be his in laws.

Glaring right back Alexei traded threatening looks with his cousin until they both heard the sound of the door being unlocked, the two immediately turning their attention to watching said door open to reveal Hugo Weasley in the doorway, the corner of the Gryffindor's grinning mouth stained with chocolate.

"I swear, Sev, you must have radar where chocolate's concerned."

"She's baking." Sev stated bluntly, the siren song of baked goods having already reached his nose and wrapped around him like a lover. At Hugo's nod Sev stepped forward and neatly slid past the younger man without waiting for an invitation, his boots and coat off in the blink of an eye before he headed towards the kitchen like a Niffler sensing gold.

Laughing as he watched the Slytherin go Hugo was still shaking his head as he turned his attention back to the doorway, noting immediately that the love of his life was scowling adorably at him. And knowing how Alexei thought very well Hugo smiled as he lowered his head to exchange a warm and very long kiss hello before drawing back and apologizing for not starting with that.

Accepting the apology Alexei drew Hugo's head back down so that he could lick off the hint of chocolate still sticking to Hugo's mouth, an action that led to quite a bit more snogging on their part while the snow continued to fall behind them.

Meanwhile in the kitchen even more snogging was going on as Sev made his happiness to find his domestic goddess baking quite clear, Rose's cheeks as red as her hair by the time he finally let her go so that he could start looking over the goodies.

Watching him help himself to the brownies she and Hugo had been sharing before they'd heard the knock at the door, it took Rose a few minutes to restart her brain long enough to state that he had to have radar when it came to her baking. He always seemed to know.

Grinning rakishly Sev simply looped an arm around her waist and asked his girlfriend what else she'd been baking that day for him to sample.

Rolling her eyes Rosie listed off what had already been finished, as well as the fact that she was currently making gingerbread cookies which should be done in the next five minutes or so and which he could help her decorate in compensation for all the treats he would no doubt mooch off her before he left. And speaking of help decorating what had he done with Hugo?

Making a face Sev explained that Alexei had come with him, Rose sharing his face since she didn't like the idea of what her brother and Sev's cousin could be currently up to at the moment. Teenage boys and their hormones…

But by the time the gingerbread men were out and Sev had eaten over half a dozen cookies and such Hugo and Alexei came into the kitchen looking only a little mushed and bright eyed. They were both willing to help decorate as well, though Alexei was only doing it because Hugo had talked him into it.

Big surprise there.

)

Louis and Rorake

Snow exploded all around the snow leopard as it sprang through the underbrush and continued to run as fast as its four legs could move through the snow drifts, the thrill of the chase keeping Louis Weasley's blood piping hot and his adrenaline pumping as he used his Animagi form to its full potential. Since they could only stay in these forms for so long Louis knew that they only had around fifteen minutes before the game was over and he and his pursuer would have to transform to their true forms for safety's sake. Fifteen more minutes to avoid capture and prove that his cunning more than made up for the fact that his man's cat form was faster and bigger than his own, Louis thought with a low purr of feline smugness.

And then he was being plowed into by something a great deal bigger and heavier than himself, Louis barely having time to figure out what the hell had just happened before he found himself on his back, being pinned down by the heavy paws and weight of a fully grown white tiger.

Who was looking decidedly smug, Louis thought as he mentally pouted, not really surprised when the innocent, 'aren't I adorable' look he gave the other man failed to have any affect. His Rorake was made of tough stuff after all.

Lowering his large head Rorake rubbed their cool noses together affectionately before lifting his head to once again stare into Louis's bright blue eyes with a look in his own that made it clear he was not letting the other wizard up until his stubborn Gryffindor admitted defeat.

Making a chuffing noise low in his throat Louis knew better than to think he could weasel out of this, especially since this wasn't the first time he'd lost this game and tried other ploys to get loose without actually having to admit his defeat. So instead he simply allowed his form to alter back into its original one, his full lips in full pout mode as he admitted that he'd lost.

The tiger nodded his head in acknowledgement and then the feline's form began to shift as well to become that of a man who still outweighed him by quite a bit, the strength he felt in the body that pinned him into the snow making Louis squirm quite happily as he forgot all about pouting as Rorake moved in to claim his prize for winning.

Snogging his man thoroughly Rorake knew better than to gloat about his win even though Louis would have done precisely that if the feisty blond had won their little game. As far as he was concerned they'd both won, Rorake thought when the snogging was finally cut off so that they could catch their breath, grinning at each other playfully before Rorake decided to pick the startled Gryffindor up into his arms, grinning at the squeaky noise the other man made before Louis yelped in outrage as he playfully tossed his boyfriend into a nearby snow bank.

Snowball fight, anyone?

)

Domi and Christopher

Snow fell in big, attractive flakes all around them as they walked hand in hand through the fairly empty park. It was about lunchtime so most people were indoors somewhere, the couple in question currently working off the enormous brunch they'd had a half an hour ago. Both were well dressed for the cold weather, though he was used to far worse and she was the sort who hated wearing clothing that hid the amazing figure she was very proud of.

Personally Christopher preferred Domi the way she was at the moment, her long blond hair done up in two long braids, very little makeup, and a bounce to her step that made it quite clear she had yet to work off all the sugar they'd consumed as a result of the various holiday treats everyone in her family had felt the need to give them.

"What are you smiling about?"

This was their second Christmas together, and since then the girl of his dreams had learned enough sign language that Christopher didn't have to retrieve his notepad and pen to write out his response, simply letting go of her hand long enough to sign to her that he was simply happy to be with her and was enjoying the scenery. Knowing her well he added that she was the most beautiful thing to look at.

Pleased with his response Domi drew his head down for a thank you kiss, the two standing there with their arms wrapped around each other for a perfect holiday moment, one that was broken shortly by the sound of someone crying.

Christopher's sensitive ears picked up the sound immediately, the werewolf lifting his head to turn in the direction of the sound, recognizing it as the cries of a child. When Domi asked him what was the matter he simply pointed in the direction they needed to go and then took off, Domi keeping up with him surprisingly well since she never liked to be left behind or out of the action.

Thankfully the scene they stumbled into wasn't anything life threatening, the problem obvious to the two teenagers as they took in the sight of three children standing in a small clearing with what had probably once been a snowman stomped and broken up at their feet. The snowman had been deliberately destroyed from the looks of it, the three children devastated to see what had become of their creation in their absence.

Quickly taking stock of the situation Domi hurried over to them to reassure them that it was all going to be all right, that she and her very strong and tough boyfriend would help them not only rebuild their snowman, but help them make a whole bunch of snowmen that would be bigger than even Christopher!

The three children looked at Christopher for confirmation, his size and the totally wicked scars on his face and neck convincing them that this wasn't someone anyone would want to mess with. He looked super strong too, and the pretty lady sounded pretty sure he'd help them.

The littlest child, a four year old named Cindy, walked over to Christopher and took his hand, looking up at him with big brown eyes as she asked him for confirmation that he was going to help them make new snowmen.

Nodding his head Christopher smiled at the little girl and allowed her to draw him over so that they could start building their snowmen army, Domi obviously in charge and knowing her snowman building stuff from years of experience.

It was fun.

)

Gellert and Albus

Sitting on the bench he'd magically retrieved for his use Gellert watched his little brother, godsister, and two elves once again slide down what was laughably called a hill near his family home. In his expert opinion the hill was pretty pathetic, but then again the two children he was supposed to be supervising were too young for a hill he would actually consider worth sliding down were he to temporarily lose his senses long enough to think that he'd enjoyed such a senseless form of so called entertainment. That the children were enjoying it so much only confirmed in his mind that the activity was suited only for undeveloped minds.

His instincts interrupted Gellert's thoughts on the matter, alerting him to a new presence that he was wired to recognize and notice immediately. Or at least it felt that way to him, Gellert mused as he turned his head to watch the love of both his lives walking towards him, dressed in a stunningly bright blue winter coat that was as puffy as a marshmallow. The lilac purple hat and mittens were an interesting touch.

"Your mum said you had taken the children sledding." Albus called over as he got closer, the redhead's eyebrow rising questioningly since Gellert was obviously not participating like he'd apparently promised his mother he would.

"They're sledding." Gellert pointed out logically, moving over on the bench so that Albus could join him. "And I bewitched the sled so that it will come back up the hill all on its own after it hits the bottom, so I am helping them with their juvenile activity."

Shaking his head Albus sighed before commenting that he didn't think he'd ever seen Tommy, Gellert's elf, ever wearing something that didn't look like it had come from the beginning of the twentieth century. The jumper the elf was wearing was quite cute really with its crossbones design.

"His girlfriend made it for him so he's stuck wearing it when she's around."

"Yes, that does seem more Sassy's taste than his." Albus agreed, waving at the elf in question, who belonged to his best friend's older brother. "They look like they're having a lot of fun."

"Small minds are easily entertained."

Sliding his arm through Gellert's Albus deliberately moved closer as he asked if there was no chance that the blond would agree to go down the hill with him. Just once if he didn't like it.

Rolling his eyes Gellert marveled over the fact that he could add sledding to the list of strange activities his lover enjoyed for reasons that utterly escaped him. Looking over at the redhead, who was using his baby blues to their full potential, Gellert sighed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders before grudgingly agreeing to go down the hill on the sled with Albus once…if it meant so much to him.

Giving his adorably grumpy and taciturn boyfriend a kiss of thanks Albus made sure to put plenty of heat behind it to get Gellert going before hopping onto his feet and holding out a hand to help the other man up so that they could take their turn with the sled.

Taking the hand Gellert let himself be pulled to his feet, stating very firmly that Albus better remember where they'd left off before allowing the redhead to lead them over to wait for the sled to come back up the hill with its four occupants, all of whom were delighted and happy to give Albus and Gellert a turn on the sled. Well to be fair Gellert's brother Tristan went into a state of shock at the idea that his big brother would willingly ride the sled, but if anyone could manage it it was Albus, the little boy supposed.

At Albus's insistence Gellert sat in front with Albus sliding in behind him, the man's long legs on either side of him and the Gryffindor's arms came around his waist to keep them in place. Liking this part of the plan Gellert leaned back into Albus's chest and actually found himself somewhat enjoying the whole experience as Tommy used his elvish magic to send them sliding down the hill rather fast.

Not that he'd admit that of course…but he did go down a few more times before they called it quits and headed back to the house for hot chocolate.

)

Scorpius and Al

Letting himself into the flat Scorpius called out his presence to Al while he removed his cumbersome outerwear, stowing the items away before going in search of his boyfriend who was supposed to be dressed and waiting for him as they were expected to be at the man's maternal grandparents' house within the next twenty minutes or so. Calling out again Scorpius followed the sound of the Gryffindor's voice into the bedroom, his pale eyebrows rising over the fact that Al was currently topless and appeared to be quite absorbed in studying the multitude of jumpers that had been spread out over their bed. Weasley jumpers, he saw with a very Malfoy smirk, thankfully not for the first time that Molly Weasley did not provide him with articles of clothing.

Swiping a hand through his perpetually messy hair in a small show of frustration Al turned his attention to Scorpius, the Slytherin unable to stop the small smile that crossed his lips every time he saw the new eye patch Al had bought just for the holidays. It was a dark forest green with mistletoe embroidered over the actual eye piece.

Aka there was always mistletoe on hand that necessitated a kiss or two, Scorpius acknowledged as he came over to steal a quick kiss before inquiring as to why the Gryffindor was trying to blind his other eye by staring at the offending garments on their bed.

"They aren't that bad and I can't decide which one to wear to the dinner." He had to wear one, it was tradition. Plus his Gran loved seeing him in her jumpers and he wasn't about to disappoint her. "Care to pick for me?"

"Well since I have to be seen with you I suppose that's only fair."

It didn't take Scorpius long to pick, they did share a closet after all so he knew what he had to work with. Retrieving the jumper that would match the eye patch fairly well and lacked any major adornments or extras, Scorpius held it out to Al, who quickly donned it and then also retrieved a set of reindeer antlers from the bedside table, putting them on his head with a very pleased look on his face.

"You look ridiculous."

Not insulted in the least Al just scowled the Slytherin for his lack of Christmas spirit.

"I'll show you my Christmas spirit when I'm unwrapping you later." Was Scorpius's response to that, reminding the man that they'd probably be exhausted after the long day ahead of them and would definitely need to use some of the special, chocolate tasting ointment for sore muscles they had on each other.

Lighting up like a Christmas tree Al glomped the amused Slytherin and burying his fingers in Scorpius's long, drawn back blond hair made it quite clear how much he approved of his man's plan.


End file.
